Finding me
by dixieland101
Summary: this is a story about Alyssa Collins if she lived and how I think it should go. She meets two new people in her life that come to mean a lot to her. You will noticed Shane started to change in the story later on cause he begins to see a side of things. Frank pops up later on in the story. Please read and comment your thoughts/ opinion about the story.
1. Beginning

Hey, I'm Alyssa Collins. My mom died a few years back because of a car accident here in Morganville. My dad, a vampire off probably trying to kill his self. I'm 17 and I live with my 19 yr old brother Shane. He like a dad to me then our father. Me and Shane live with his friends Michael Glass and Eve Rosser in Michael's house. We all take turns and to the dinner. Eve works at Common Grounds, Shane plays games all day, Michael who knows and me I go to college. I graduate along side with my brother and his friends, I been in college for two yrs now. Soon two more well come and ill be done with college, I can start making a living in Morganville beside watching my neck.


	2. New teacher and student

Today of all days I pick to be late for and We have a new teacher. Ugh! Great, I'm screwed. Walking toward my Science lab, I see I'm not the only one late there two people standing, there looking lost. Kind of odd for people to do that even if we in Morganville, full of vampires, so I walk up, asking if they were lost.

The one with shiny blonde hair nod " I'm sorry, yes I am, I'm the new science teacher and I cant find my way around and this here is a new student that in my class."

" oh I'm your student too, I am Alyssa Collins. I can show you where it is. I know I am late but my alarm went crazy." I said.

"Thanks a lot. Yes, your top in my class, I read your records. Sorry I want to get to know my students a little. It okay, I understand I was a lot like you last year" She said

"I'm sorry I know this questions is personal but how old r u?" I asked wondering.

"I am like 17 about to 18 in a few weeks. I know I'm young to be a teacher but I went to college when I was 13. I know shocking, but I was super smart then anyone else." she said smiling shyly.

" wow that great, Mrs.…?" I said now realizing I don't know her name.

" My name is Skye Williams. I know it shocking but it kind of cool I did that" she said and I nod agreement.

" I have to ask who our new student here?" I asked

" this here is Claire Danvers, you and her might be my two best in my class" she smiles.

I nod "well if you two follow me, we will get to our class" I said walking down the hall. "your room is right down the hall. It pretty big for a science lab." she nods and they follow me to our class.

I have to say, she my be a young teacher but she great at teaching.


	3. Alyssa's new favorite

Shane, Michael and Eve said they all go to meet my new teacher and see why I like her so much. I'm hoping tomorrow night goes well but u never know this is Morganville, head of vampires.

**Next Day**

I wake up super early, run to get a shower use my good shampoo and anything. I messing with my hair and also my makeup that I rarely do a lot. Picking out something super cute to wear today. When I was done it was about an two hours before I need to leave, so I figure I make breakfast but look like my brother was attempting to make some. Shane can only cook chili in my opinion and that super hot when he does.

"Morning" I said and give him a hug.

"Morning" he said and return the hug then frowns. "Aren't we all dress up today"

I give him a look "yes and it none of your business"

"trying to impress your friend and new teacher, who are their names by the way?" he asked

"No, I'm not. Claire, my friend and Skye Williams is my teacher. She young but very educational. I know I had her for a day but I really like her and I don't get this feeling much about people. Please don't ruin it tonight." I said begging

He nods, "I know it a rare thing you have for people. I'll try my best to be on my best behavior." he smiled

I truly believe he meant it so I take his word, we talk some more about school then just things sister and brother talk about. Next thing, I know it was an hour before first class, but I told Shane I would head to school. I wanted to talk to my teacher Skye.

When I got to the school, no one was there so I head on to my class. Entering the room, seeing Skye write on the chalkboard about today lesson.

I started walking toward her desk soon she turn around seeing it me and smiled. " Morning, look great today. You're an hour early for class"

"thanks and you do too. I came to talk to you. Warning you about my brother and his two friends that are like family are coming tonight" I warned

She nodded "I understand, would you like talk about it"

I nodded "may we sit for this" she nodded and we sit in sits close by each other "my brother name is Shane Collins. He my legal guardian. We live with his best friend Michael Glass and Eve Rosser in Michael's house. Shane and I give Michael a nickname that Mikey. Eve works at the coffee shop called Common Grounds and she dress Goth, no kidding. My brother Shane, I know it mean to say but he a slacker, he not working just at home playing games. Mikey, I don't know for sure, I don't know if he works. He use to play at the coffee shop Eve works at and he still plays any night." I said breathless now

" that a lot but thanks for telling me. I think me and Michael get along fine. I love writing music and singing it." Skye smiled

"Really? You do?" I asked and she nodded " can you please sing something" she smiled and nodded. She cleared her throat and she sing:

_Searching for love _

_Trying so hard to find it_

_Dreaming of the perfect man_

_Imaging holding you close and_

_You telling me you love me_

_Trying so hard to find that true love_

_Trying so hard and being broken so _

_Many times it just keep hurting_

She smiled and turn to me.

"that was great." I said. "nah it wasn't" she said

" yes it was" I said and she agreed finally after five minutes of fighting about it. She smiled and look at the clock and said it "15 minutes until class."


	4. Dinner With Skye: Part 1

Later that afternoon

Look like Eve had some effect in making Michael and Shane dressed up some for me. It means a lot that she did that and I hope that everything goes well tonight.

We were all piling into Michael's car and I told them where Skye lived so we could start our way to her house. It seem like it take forever to get there but it was only about ten minutes. Her house looks like a huge mansion but they call it an American Foursquare.

We all stand there a few minutes to admire it and we finally started walking up to ring the bell. Closer we got, I keep getting nervous. Michael; being the protector, ring the bell first. We was standing there for what seem like forever then Skye opened the door and smiled when she seen it was me.

"Come in please" She said, moves out of the way to let us in.

"Thank you! We are glad you invited us. Bets flipping a coin to see you had to cook dinner tonight" Michael said, while we walked into the entrance way of her house.

She laughs "they can't all cook that bad"

"They all cook great but Shane that is a different story" He said.

"I am improving "Shane said and we all looked at him like he was crazy.

She smiles "follow me to the kitchen and we can start a Mexican dinner I created us"

We followed her into her kitchen and it look like a Mexican feast. Soon as you walked in, you smell the yummy food she made us and it comes right at us.

"Claire can't join us, she said today her first day at work and hate to reschedule due to a dinner so it is just us." She said.

"Where she working at, Ms. Williams? " I asked

"She didn't say and I didn't ask. I was respecting her privacy." She said

**Finally updating on this story, sorry it take so long. I will try update more on the story later on. Please review and tell me how it is.**


	5. Dinner With Skye: Part 2

**Alyssa's pov**

Anyone started making their food as soon we got told to dig in and we slowly made our way to the dining room. Shane and Michael started shoving it in like they have been starved to death. Eve, Skye and I take our time and soaked up the taste of the food. I am surprised Michael and Shane not making them self-sick the way they are eating; I know if I tried I would.

"How the food taste? Not too spicy? "Skye asked.

"Mom always said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach and I think you have done that" Mikey said with a smile.

"I enjoyed it. Best home cooked Mexican I have ever had! It was just right "Shane said

"A little spicy, but I enjoyed it "Eve said.

"I think it was amazing "I said.

"Thanks my mom told me that too. Thanks glad to hear. I didn't know how you all like spicy so I put it on the mild side" She said

"That was smart and thankful of you. Not a lot of people would have done that" Eve said.

"Thanks I am very consider about people and how they like their food and such. " She said.

"Don't find much people like that in Morganville. " Shane said.

"I only been here a few days and I have noticed that" She said.

They talked about some other things and then they moved on about me. It seems that tonight went really well. I just hope I made a good impression on Skye. Being here in this house, I felt like I could really be myself and I wouldn't be questioned but she would understand me like no one has.

It finally came to the time where we were to head to our house and I didn't want to leave but I have to. It sad when you realized that you love being in someone else's house more than your own.

We finally starting heading to Michael's and started our way back home. It seems like we were at our house and in our living room really fast.

"She was really nice and I enjoyed tonight. I am glad we tagged along to go with Shane and you" Eve said.

"She had some amazing food. I am glad I decide to go with you all" Michael said and we all laughed.

"Thanks I am glad you two liked her. What about you Shane? "I asked.

"She sure knows the way to my stomach and I see why you like her. She is really nice. I hope we didn't do anything to mess the night up for you" He said.

I laughed "That she did know how to do. Thanks, she is. She hates to yell but boy she knows how to yell. You all didn't "I said and I hugged him.

"Well tonight was a good one and we enjoyed our self. Now I think it time we all head to bed and get some rest for whatever waits for us tomorrow." Michael said.


End file.
